


story time with son

by snarry_stalker1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, M/M, retelling of sexual acts with a child, son is 16 when being told the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarry_stalker1/pseuds/snarry_stalker1
Summary: Daddy telling his son what he used to do to him at bath and nap time when he was a child.





	

Damn, son. Are you sure you want to do this right now? Your mother’s just down the hall.   
Well no, I guess that never did stop me before. But this is a little different don’t you think? Back then I had reason to be in here with you, I was supposed to be giving you your bath.   
Well yes, son, you’re right. Your mother is probably too caught up in her book to wonder where we are.   
Oh, son, you know daddy can never resist his baby boy when you spread your legs like that. He never could, not even when daddy still gave you your bath in the kitchen sink. That’s really when it had all started.   
Daddy had tried to resist, but he couldn’t help himself. Not with his little boy. Sure daddy would get hard as he ran his soapy hands all over your smooth, soft skin–hearing you giggle as daddy cleaned every little part of you–but he never would have taken it any further than that, not if you hadn’t made it so tempting.   
You were just as playful then. Just like now, it was important that daddy be sure to get all of your little bits clean. So daddy would get one finger very soapy and run it down between your legs, just like this. Oh, son, even then you’d spread your little legs a bit wider, just like that, giving daddy enough room to circle his finger around your little rosebud, just like this. Then, as daddy’s cock would start to get hard, he’d start pressing his finger into your little butt, just like this, but daddy couldn’t get inside you then like he is now. Back then you were too tight and too small, but daddy could still tell that’s what his baby boy really wanted. You’d moan and squirm so much that you’d get your daddy too excited to restrain himself any longer and he’d use his other hand to start rubbing his own cock, just like this.   
That’s why daddy liked it better when mommy wasn’t around during your bath time. Mommy wouldn’t have understood the way that daddy would bond with his baby boy. She wouldn’t have understood why daddy would pull his hard cock out of his shorts while bathing you. Why he’d start beating off over the sink with one hand while using his other hand to continue fingering his naked baby boy. Or why daddy would smear his pre-cum around your little mouth. She especially wouldn’t have understood when he would shoot his cum out all over your little body and start rubbing it over your skin, feeding you some of it and pushing just a bit into that little tushy of yours. No, mommy wouldn’t have understood the special bond daddy was forming with his little baby boy. So when mommy was around, daddy couldn’t do any of those things. At least not during bath time itself.   
Even if mommy was around for bath time, daddy could always close the door during nap time. So when mommy was around, like she is now, daddy would keep his cock in his shorts during bath time. Then once his little boy was all clean, daddy would dry his baby boy off with a big, fluffy towel, just like this. On the way to your room, you’d be just as naked as you are now, nothing covering you except for the towel loosely draped around you. You’re too big now, but back then daddy would just carry you to your bed. He’d have to be careful though to make sure to carry you just right so that the loose end of the towel would cover daddy’s raging hard on. Now, daddy just has to hope mommy doesn’t come out into the hall.   
Once in your room with the door safely closed, daddy would slip his gym shorts down and sit you in between his legs like this so that his cock was pressed tightly between your back and daddy’s stomach. Then daddy would reach his free hand between your little legs so he could go back to diddling your hole, just like this. Then daddy would start thrusting his hips forward, sliding his hard cock along his baby boy’s soft back, thinking of the day when he could fuck you like he’s going to fuck you now. Once daddy was close enough, he’d lay you down in your little bed and press the head of his hard, slick cock tight against your little tushy, just like this. That’s as far as daddy could go back then and he would just unload his seed against you, imagining he was breeding his baby boy. But now daddy can press his cock all the way into you, like this.   
That’s right baby, now daddy can feel you like he always wished he could have and you’re just as tight as daddy had always imagined.   
Shh, baby boy, shh. Mommy will hear you.   
Oh fuck, son! Daddy loves it when you cum while he’s inside you.   
Oh god, baby, oh god. Daddy can feel you squeezing his cock. You’re going to make daddy cum, baby. That’s right. He’s about to cum inside you. He wants to cum inside you.   
Daddy wants to fill you with his milk and breed his baby boy. Is that what you want? Do you want daddy to cum inside his little baby boy? Yeah? Here it comes, baby. Here it comes. fuuucckkkk!  
Shhhh. Quiet now. Listen. Oh good, mommy didn’t hear us. Of course she didn’t, she never does.   
Oh, son. Daddy loves you so much. Give daddy one last kiss goodnight, baby. Daddy is so happy you wanted him to help you with your bath tonight


End file.
